real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Brady
Ian Brady (January 2nd, 1938 - May 15th, 2017) was a British serial-killer and the former partner of Myra Hindley, together they participated in what would become known as the "Moors Murders" - which involved the kindap, torture, sexual abuse and murder of numerous children: they also became involved in plans to commit other crimes such as armed robbery. Background Brady was born in Glasgow illegitimatly to a single mother. He grew up in an extremely tough slum neighbourhood and showed troubled signs of dysfunctional behaviour early on. He was adopted by another family and raised as one of them, although still remained in contact with his biological mother. When he started high school, he developed a fascination with Nazi Germany and became known for perverse and sadistic tendencies, including bullying smaller children and torturing animals in a variety of grotesque ways. By the time he was a teenager, he had repeatedly been brought before the juvenile courts for incidents of burglary and housebreaking, before being ordered to move to Manchester to live with his real mother. He began working at a chemical firm, where he met Myra Hindley, although it was not for several months did they begin to "date". The relationship between Brady and Hindley developed in concert with Brady's increasingly rabid identification with Nazi-era atrocities and his growing sadomasochistic sexual appetite. Hindley was Brady's eager student. Under his influence, she stopped going to church and started hating children. The Murders Soon after they became a couple, Brady and Hindley began planning a series of bank robberies, which they never carried out. When Brady became fascinated with the idea of rape and murder for sexual gratification, Hindley actively participated in procuring child victims, as well as sexually abusing, torturing and murdering them. Brady was responsible for the murders of five children during the 1960s, with the aid of Hindley. The five murders that Brady admitted carrying out were committed with Hindley as his accomplice. These were the infamous Moors Murders, which are still some of the most reviled crimes in Britain decades after they happened. As a result, Brady and Hindley became two of the most hated individuals in British criminal history. On July 12, 1963, the couple claimed their first victim. 16-year-old Pauline Reade was enticed into Hindley's minivan while Brady followed behind on his motorcycle. They drove up to Saddleworth Moor where Hindley asked Pauline to help her look for a lost glove. They were busy "searching the moors" when Brady pounced upon Pauline and raped her. He then smashed her skull in with a shovel and slashed her throat so violently that she was almost decapitated. Brady then buried Pauline's body on the moor, where it remained for over 20 years. On November 23, Hindley lured 12-year-old John Kilbride into her car from a market place in Ashton-under-Lyne, and drove him to Saddleworth Moor. Brady was waiting there and ordered Hindley to wait for him in a nearby village in their hired Ford Anglia. While Hindley waited in her car, Brady attempted to stab the boy with a knife, but the weapon was too blunt. Brady lost his temper and strangled him to death with a string before burying his body in a shallow grave. On June 16, 1964 their third victim was another 12-year-old boy, Keith Bennett, whom they enticed from a street in Chorlton and drove to Saddleworth Moor. Hindley stood and watched from the top of an embankment while Brady sexually assaulted Keith in a ravine before strangling him to death with a piece of string and burying his body. It has never been found. The fourth victim, 10-year-old ' Lesley Ann Downey', was lured from a fairground in Ancoats. Brady took nine obscene photographs of her, showing her naked, bound and gagged (which were later found in a suitcase in a left luggage locker). Hindley recorded the scene of the child's rape and torture by Brady on audio tape. The tape clearly records the voices of Brady, Hindley and the child, who is heard to scream and protest and asks to be allowed to go home and plead for her life. It is believed she was killed by Brady. The following morning, Brady and Hindley drove Lesley's body to Saddleworth Moor where it was buried in a shallow grave. On October 6, 1965, the couple claimed their fifth and final victim, 17-year-old Edward Evans. They enticed him from Manchester Central Railway Station to their house in Hattersley, where Hindley's 18-year-old brother-in-law David Smith was visiting. Brady then crept up on Edward in the kitchen and smashed his head in with an axe. He ordered Smith to help him carry the corpse to an upstairs bedroom and tie it up ready for disposal, but Smith then ran home and contacted the police. Smith explained later that, while apparently giving assistance to cleaning up, his sole concern was to escape the house alive. Arrest and Imprisonment As a result of Smith's actions, Brady and Hindley were swiftly arrested soon afterwards. On 6 May 1966, Brady was found guilty on three counts of murder and sentenced to three terms of life imprisonment. Hindley was found guilty of murdering Lesley Ann Downey and Edward Evans and given two life sentences; she also received a concurrent seven-year sentence for harbouring Brady in connection with the murder of John Kilbride. The key evidence against the couple included the tape recordings of Downey's made while they photographed her naked; the name of John Kilbride in a notebook; and a photograph of Hindley standing on top of the shallow grave where Kilbride was buried. Brady immediately admitted the murder of Edward Evans, but adamantly insisted that Hindley had no part in it. Brady finally confessed to the murders of Pauline Reade and Keith Bennett in November 1986. Life Behind Bars Brady spent 19 years in a mainstream prison before he was declared mentally disordered in 1985 and sent to a mental hospital. Since September 1999, he has been force-fed after going on a hunger strike after the High Court refused him the right to starve himself to death. In early 2006, various newspapers reported that Brady was hospitalised and doesn't have much longer to live. He is, however, still alive at present, and currently being held at Ashworth Hospital in Liverpool.He has had to be force-fed since going on hunger strike in September 1999, after the High Court refused him the right to starve himself to death. In early 2006, various newspapers reported that Brady was hospitalised and doesn't have much longer to live. He is, however, still alive at present, and currently being held at Ashworth Hospital in Liverpool, having been legally classed as criminally insane, where he will likely remain until his death. Unlike Hindley Brady has repeatedly said he does not wish to be released and also wishes to end his life, though he is (somewhat ironically) the only survivor of the two after Hindley's death in November 2002. On May 15th, 2017 Ian Brady died in prison from complications from lung cancer. Category:List Category:Robbers Category:Serial Killer Category:Xenophobes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Modern Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misopedists Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:United Kingdom Category:Perverts Category:Deaths in prison Category:Deceased Category:Important Category:Imprisoned Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bully Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:In love